Touch
by Dark Night Ski
Summary: Eric is left angry and alone after another encounter with a certain spitfire waitress. Horny and alone walking through the bar parking lot all this vampire needs is to Touch. Luckily said waitresses brother is up for it. MA content within though not too graphic.


Author's Note: Alright guys. I got bitten by true blood when it began, but this pairing wouldn't leave me alone so without further ado I give you this little number. I warn you I have delved back into slash to write this, if you don't like MalexMale content don't read. This story was inspired by the song Touchin' On My by 3Oh3!.

One shot length: 889

Fandom: True Blood

Pairing: Eric/Jason

Touch...

Eric walked out the front door of Merlottes in a rage. The little spitfire waitress had evaded his temptation yet again and he was angry. He didn't understand why she was different, ay other human would have jumped at him given the chance. But her lack of cooperation could be ignored for now. This was because Eric had caught his eye on someone else in the dark parking lot, the fact that it was said waitress's brother was irreverent to him. Eric was old. He was as most vampires were, gender neutral and no longer cared where his pleasure came from. He had given up his prejudices back when Godric had shown him the pleasures of the same sex. No one else knew how to pleasure a man like another man. It was indescribable.

He walked through the pale lit lot and stalked his prey. The dumb jock a suitable plaything, nothing to have a relationship but good for sex. He tackled the other male to the ground and picked him up off the gravel. Eric stared at Jason for a few moments before he focused his eyes, focusing his mind on penetrating Jason's tiny brain. Eric didn't want to glamor him into do anything. He didn't want it to be fake, he found that wasn't nearly as pleasurable. But he could erase his fears of being gay. He could make him more open to the idea without raping the boy. Jason's eyes widened and he stared at Eric like he was staring at him for the first time. He allowed his eyes to wander the vampire's chest and legs, what he could see of his ass. All his fears and thoughts of what that could mean left him.

There was no denying the vampire was hot. He grabbed the human and brought him closer. Breathing in the sweet smell of his blood. He knew he couldn't drain him, he had no desire to. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a taste. He bit into the human's neck and drank a few mouth fulls of his life's essence causing said human to moan. Jason's eyes fluttered between open and shut as Eric drank from him, having always been curious over the feeling of being bitten. He felt the pleasure pain as the blood was pulled from his veins and moaned. Eric pulled back and allowed Jason to recover before offering the human a bleeding wrist. It took a moment but that all to familiar blackness appeared behind Jason's eyes and he put his mouth around the wound.

The ex V addict hummed around the offered limb and began to grow hard. Eric sensing this pulled his wrist away and brought his hands up to touch the human. His palms searching and caressing Jason's clothed chest before moving to his bare arms and back up to his shoulders. The hands then went back to his chest as they felt every ab and muscle there, his hands squeezing each one. They continued their adventure as they began to delve further down by the human's navel. He briefly came into contact with his hardness, his hands giving it a good quick squeeze causing him to moan. But alas they continued to move south. One going down each leg before coming back up on the inside of his thighs bumping his erection, the human hissed as this happened and let out a whine when they disappeared again.

The hands then came back to his shoulders, only this time Eric was behind him. Jason groaned and gasped as the hands worked their way down his back gripping and squeezing any muscles they passed. When the hands finely reached the human's bubble like ass one hand went to each side as they kneeded and squeezed each cheek. This left Jason a moaning mess as he uttered the first words of the encounter.

"Please..touch me...touch my..oh god please.." The elder Stackhouse moaned.

The vampire smirked but none the less got to work. He vamp sped himself and Jason to the back of the bar and unzipped the jocks jeans before letting them fall to his ankles. Jason groaned as the cool night air brushed his dick, the pressure finally fading from it some. Eric smirked up at the disgruntled human above him and proceeded to take Jason's entire ten inch length into his mouth, making said human become a moaning blob of goo. Eric's mouth leaving briefly only to be replaced by those hands as they stroked his cock and rubbed his swollen balls. Suddenly they were gone and he was shooting his release into Eric's warm waiting mouth. The smell of sex and blood in the air pushing Eric into his own climax that splattered the inside of his leather pants.

They cleaned themselves off and Eric left smirk in place, just knowing this would happen again soon. Jason was left there wondering how that had happened. It had all started with a little touch.

TB

As Lafayette watched the vampire leave he looked at Jason Stackhouse from the back door, trash in hand.

"Man I aint ever gonna get over these Mutha fukin vampires and this shit hole town, the most fucked up things happen up in this bitch." He said to himself walking passed Jason and throwing out the trash.

Author's Note 2: This wasn't about sex it was about touch and fore play hope it came out right.


End file.
